project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Magnemite Line/HGSS
Magnemite can be found on Routes 38 and 39 in Johto, as well as the Safari Zone (Peak and Wasteland areas). In Kanto, it can be found on Routes 6 and 11. Magneton can also be found in the Safari Zone (Peak and Mountain areas), as well as Cerulean Cave. A Dugtrio can also be traded for a Magneton in the Power Plant. Twelve resistances, one immunity, an over-the-top Special Attack that can be complemented with a base-95 power STAB move right after capture, good Defense, all check. Magneton is one of the best possible allies in many places all over Johto, and later on Kanto as well. With its fantastic capabilities of stalling opponents, or outright frying them with Thunderbolt before they get to do anything, as well as the most needed resistance to bomb moves that are omnipresent in any Rocket setting, there is not really much Magneton cannot do - especially since, out of three weaknesses it has, there is only ever one boss battle of one of those types to fight that can really make Magneton back off in fear. A valuable ally, Magneton can prove useful in a number of contexts and provides good competition even for the likes of Ampharos and Jolteon. It should be noted, however, that Magneton cannot evolve into Magnezone unless traded over to Diamond, Pearl, or Platinum, as there are no available locations in Johto for that to happen. Nevertheless, Magneton alone is a good Pokémon to have, and not being able to reach its final evolutionary stage does not cripple it at all. Important Matchups Johto * Rival (Burned Tower): Magnemite can fight Zubat and Gastly and win easily, providing it has Thunderbolt. Avoid the other Magnemite, as it has Magnet Pull and will force Magneton to stay in even in difficult situations (see Curse), as well as having SonicBoom to 2-3HKO with. Croconaw gets OHKOed, or at worst 2HKOed; Thunderbolt can also outdamage Bayleef's Magical Leaf, but not by much, so Magnemite should either rely on SonicBoom, or shoot a Thunder Wave first (if able to do so) and hope Bayleef stays paralysed for a few turns. Quilava is a nope. * Gym #4 - Morty (Ecruteak City, Ghost-type): Gastly and the level 21 Haunter get OHKOed by Thunderbolt on average, though Haunter could survive a hit; it will also likely put Magnemite to sleep with Hypnosis, and then profit of Dream Eater and Nightmare, so wake Magnemite up from sleep status as soon as possible. The other Haunter relies on Mean Look and Curse, and can be 2HKOed by Thunderbolt as well, providing Magnemite is still healthy enough to take a Night Shade. Avoid Gengar: despite the resistance, Shadow Ball is still a 2-3HKO and Magnemite can only 2HKO, not to mention Mean Look and Hypnosis would easily turn the matchup in Gengar's favour even if Thunderbolt could do better. * Eusine (Cianwood City): Drowzee gets 2HKOed by Thunderbolt with ease. Haunter has, once again, Mean Look and Curse, though Magnemite can gamble it and shoot two Thunderbolts, which will end Haunter; alternatively, Thunder Wave is an option, with plenty of stocked healing items to fend off bad hax. Electrode is way too powerful for Magnemite, despite the Electric resistance; Magneton is perfectly able to handle it instead. * Gym #5 - Chuck (Cianwood City, Fighting-type): Steer clear from Primeape. It is faster and it has Double Team and Focus Punch; a single miss will warrant death and bloodshed. Only Magnet Bomb can do well against it, since its only other offensive move is Rock Slide, and even then it is a risk, since Magnet Bomb is underwhelming and Primeape has Leer; if it forces the switch, whoever comes in will take a full-power Focus Punch. Poliwrath is better: it has Hypnosis, which is less reliable, but should still not be underestimated for the same reasons as the previous Pokémon. Magneton is in a Speed tie with Poliwrath, meaning it will be able to outspeed with some EVs or one level of advantage; Poliwrath's maximum possible Speed is 63, so any value above that will guarantee outspeeding. However, a single Thunderbolt comes close to OHKOing, but cannot OHKO; Magneton needs the Choice Specs to accomplish that. For specimens with high Special Attack and/or a boosting nature, the Magnet might suffice. * Gym #6 - Jasmine (Olivine City, Steel-type): Both Magnemite have Magnet Pull and Thunderbolt, so Magneton need the very same move to get the best of them. Steelix is not worth it: neither Magneton nor Steelix will deal much damage to each other, but Steelix is at a decisive advantage due to having moves that run off its better offensive stat, and Iron Tail can lower Magneton's Defense, unlike Magneton's Magnet Bomb; Steelix also has Screech. * Petrel (Team Rocket HQ): Spam Thunderbolt, autowin. Not even difficult. * Ariana (Team Rocket HQ, tag battle with Lance): More Thunderbolt spam, more autowin. If Magneton holds the Choice Specs, only Gloom is 2HKOed instead of OHKOed, and even then, the worst it can do is put Magneton to sleep with Sleep Powder. In that case, heal or switch out. Remember that Murkrow has Night Shade, however, and is also faster than Magneton, so Magneton must always have more than 27 HP when in front of it. It is wise to have a good few more, in case the other Pokémon on the battlefield (if there is still one) also attacks Magneton. * Gym #7 - Pryce (Mahogany Town, Ice-type): Thunderbolt, Thunderbolt, withdraw like there is no tomorrow. Seel and Dewgong are easy, but Piloswine has Mud Bomb, which OHKOs Magneton flat. Use another Pokémon to fight Pryce's ace. * Petrel (Goldenrod Radio Tower): All of the Koffing go down to one Thunderbolt. Weezing is OHKOed only if Magneton holds the Choice Specs, however. Do not underestimate Explosion: even with Magneton's resistance, a critical hit can result in an OHKO; give Magneton the Choice Specs to prevent that. * Rival (Goldenrod Underground): Choice Specs and Thunderbolt score another big win against the rival, achieving a series of certain OHKOs except in the event of Meganium. Even then, Meganium's Petal Dance is outdamaged by Magneton's Thunderbolt by about 40% or more, so Magneton will have no problems disposing of it. * Proton (Goldenrod Radio Tower): Two Thunderbolts, and that is goodbye Proton. Choice Specs will get rid of him faster, but at any rate, this specific Weezing cannot explode and is therefore not a threat. * Ariana (Goldenrod Radio Tower): Same team as the previous fight, except with a now-evolved Vileplume. Its Sleep Powder is the only mildly annoying move here, as the rest just crumbles down to Thunderbolt like many other things in this region, and basically all of Team Rocket. It should also be noted that, with the Choice Specs, Thunderbolt still 3HKOs Vileplume (4HKO without the item). * Archer (Goldenrod Radio Tower): For this fight, Magneton should hold the Choice Scarf rather than the Choice Specs. Thunderbolt OHKOs Houndour and Koffing without a problem, but Houndoom is only 2HKOed, Choice Specs or not. Its base Speed is higher, so the Choice Specs will turn the matchup in Magneton's favour, as Houndoom's strongest move - Fire Fang - also only manages a 2HKO. Bear in mind that a critical Fire Fang will kill Magneton, though; finding an alternative is advised. * Gym #8 - Clair (Blackthorn City, Dragon-type): Go Thunderbolt, but only against Gyarados. Dragonair is riskier, because one of them is not terribly harmful, but the other has Fire Blast, and there is no way of telling which is which. If the Fire Blast carrier uses the move against a teammate and then gets taken down, then Magneton can take on the other one; Choice Specs-boosted Thunderbolt 2HKOs the Dragonair. Magneton could theoretically risk it against the Fire Blast one too, as Fire Blast can only 2HKO, but critical hits will put a stop to its battle career and there is a small chance of Dragonair outspeeding, since the base Speed is a tie between Dragonair and Magneton. Avoid Kingdra at all costs, it outspeeds and 2HKOs and Magneton can do no better than that. * Kimono Girls (Ecruteak Dance Theater): A Magneton with a Choice item is a great lead for these fights. It can outmuscle Umbreon with relative ease, especially if it does not use Confuse Ray, and take Espeon's Psychic well thanks to its resistance; Espeon is 2HKOed both with Specs and Scarf, whereas Umbreon is 2HKOed with Specs and 3HKOed without. Psychic from Espeon is a 3-4HKO, thus even critical hits will not compromise Magneton, unless they come in succession or together with the Special Defense drop. Magneton needs to switch out against Flareon to avoid its Fire Blast, obviously, but there should be a teammate that can cover against it. Jolteon's Thunderbolt does about as much as Espeon's Psychic; the real threat is its Double Team: Magneton must defeat Jolteon as soon as possible with Tri Attack, and for this purpose, the Specs are usually better than the Scarf; though the Scarf will secure the first hit, the Specs nearly guarantee a 2HKO with Tri Attack. Vaporeon falls easily to Thunderbolt, OHKOed with the Specs and 2HKOed without. * Ho-Oh (Bell Tower, HeartGold only): Not a chance, stay very far away from this. * Lugia (Whirl Islands, SoulSilver only): Thunder Wave is the only possible battle starter against Lugia, as even Thunderbolt cannot net the OHKO whatsoever, and Rain Dance + Hydro Pump is strong for Magneton's average special bulk; it shoots Hydro Pump up from probable 2HKO to certain 2HKO. If Lugia is paralysed already, attack it until it goes down, or until the circumstances start looking bad for Magneton; be sure to have healing items as well as a backup in case Magneton needs to switch. * Rival (Victory Road): More of the exact same thing as before, with a bonus Kadabra. Golbat, Sneasel, Haunter and the new team member are all OHKOed by Thunderbolt; with the Choice Specs, Magneton gains an advantage against the rival's Magneton as well, averagely scoring a 2HKO (3HKO without Specs). Meganium can be overcome the same way as before, as the Specs guarantee a much higher damage throughput than Petal Dance; Feraligatr is about as easy as it has always been. Typhlosion now needs to be avoided: Lava Plume can OHKO Magneton. * Elite Four Will (Indigo Plateau, Psychic-type): Magneton's resistance to Psychic moves warrants it a very good matchup. The two Xatu and Slowbro are brutally murdered by Thunderbolt, and Jynx is 2HKOed by it as well; Mirror Shot will do more damage, hitting certain OHKO if Magneton holds the Choice Specs, but the problem with the item is just that: it will need to switch out to change move, both before and after Jynx. For Exeggutor, either use Mirror Shot backed by Choice Specs and shoot for the 2HKO, or put up Light Screen to fend off its Psychic (an otherwise 3-4HKO against Magneton) until Exeggutor falls. * Elite Four Koga (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): Thunderbolt is all that Magneton needs to defeat Koga, so the Choice Specs should be equipped. Ariados, Forretress, Venomoth and Crobat are all OHKOed by Choice Specs and Thunderbolt, whereas Muk is 2HKOed, but its only offensive move is Gunk Shot... which Magneton is immune to. Piece of cake. * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): A Choice Specs Magneton can safely OHKO both Hitmontop and Hitmonchan, neither of which should outspeed, as Magneton's level will be higher. The rest is off limits: Hitmonlee outspeeds and nearly kills with Hi Jump Kick, Onix is immune to Thunderbolt and can shoot off Earthquake and Machamp survives a Thunderbolt (Choice Specs or not) and kills with No Guard-backed Cross Chop. * Elite Four Karen (Indigo Plateau, Dark-type): If Magneton still knows Magnet Bomb, using it against Umbreon may be a good idea, in case it Double Teams too many times; patience and Thunderbolt will achieve the same result, though, just a little bit later than normal if Magneton is very unlucky. Power players may still prefer to go with the Choice Specs, which allow Magneton to 2HKO Umbreon with Thunderbolt. Vileplume can be dealt with the same way, though Tri Attack or Flash Cannon are best for it; Thunderbolt will still averagely 2HKO, though, and is thus workable even with a Choice Specs set. Murkrow is easy. Gengar and Houndoom are to be absolutely avoided due to Focus Blast and Flamethrower, respectively. * Champion Lance (Indigo Plateau, Flying-type): Yet another Thunderbolt-spam-based victory on almost all fronts: Gyarados is completely wrecked by it, and Aerodactyl is about as hopeless as Gyarados with its puny resisted attacks. Charizard is OHKOed by Thunderbolt too, but Magneton should use the Choice Scarf to fight it; Fire Fang is a 2HKO otherwise, which could expose Magneton to unlucky critical hits if it goes second. The two level 49 Dragonite cannot do much against Magneton, which can 2HKO or 3HKO them, though healing will be needed to take them both on; they may be faster, and they are nevertheless strong, coming close to a 3HKO with their best moves. Just avoid the ace Dragonite due to Fire Blast. Kanto From this point onwards, you can fight the gyms in any order, though you will need to retrieve the Machine Parts from the Cerulean City gym before you have access to the earlier portion of Kanto. Feel free to anticipate or postpone any battles as needed. * Gym #9 - Brock (Pewter City, Rock-type): Omastar, Kabutops and Onix are all safe to fight, since they do not have any Ground moves; Thunderbolt is best for the first two, while Mirror Shot or Flash Cannon are preferable for the last one, though a slow Tri Attack battle is also possible. Graveler and Rhyhorn may only be beaten by Mirror Shot or Flash Cannon, but it is strongly recommended to not fight them unless Flash Cannon is an option: a single Mirror Shot miss will result in Magneton's death by Earthquake. * Rival (Mt. Moon, optional): More of the same old matchups, except with Alakazam and Gengar in place of their not fully evolved forms. Sneasel and Golbat are not a problem; Magneton can be 2HKOed with Choice Specs and Thunderbolt, but is best not attempted without the item, as its Magnet Pull and Thunder Wave + Supersonic shenanigans can easily wear out an unlucky Magneton. Alakazam and Gengar may also be OHKOed by Thunderbolt backed by Choice Specs, depending on Magneton's level and stats; on average, at level 52 or higher, the OHKO is guaranteed or near-guaranteed against both, and neither of them can do better than Alakazam's Psychic 3HKO, a non-issue for Magneton. Again, as far as the starters go: Feraligatr is easy, Meganium is preferably to be skipped but okay with Choice Specs support, Typhlosion is absolutely not. * Gym #10 - Misty (Cerulean City, Water-type): Holding the Choice Scarf gives Magneton a necessary edge in this battle. It allows to outspeed both Golduck and Starmie, which are OHKOed by Thunderbolt; Lapras may only be 2HKOed, but its Water Pulse deals less damage and Magneton is faster, Scarf or not, so it will not be a problem. Quagsire has Earthquake, and must therefore be avoided at all costs. * Gym #11 - Lt. Surge (Vermilion City, Electric-type): Magneton can 2HKO Raichu and the two Electrode with the Choice Specs attached and Tri Attack in its roster. It can 2HKO Magneton with Thunderbolt too, but only with the Specs, which imply there will be at least one switch if Magneton needs to fight Lt. Surge's own; fortunately, even for Set mode players, this will not be an issue since the enemy Magneton does not have Magnet Pull. Electabuzz can both outspeed and 2HKO with Low Kick; stay away from it. * Gym #12 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): Jumpluff is 2HKOed by Thunderbolt, and Tangela is 2HKOed by Mirror Shot or Flash Cannon (Choice Specs will guarantee the OHKO against the latter). Unfortunately, the matchup against Victreebel and Bellossom is rather poor; both of them have Sunny Day and Chlorophyll, and their SolarBeam deals far more damage than Magneton's Thunderbolt, not to mention Victreebel also knows Leaf Storm. Unless Magneton's only option is a painful heal stall, fight Erika's aces with another Pokémon. * Gym #13 - Janine (Fuchsia City, Poison-type): Choice Specs and Thunderbolt manage yet another series of guaranteed OHKOs with the exception of Venomoth, which is "only" 2HKOed; still, Venomoth's moves are rather harmless against Magneton, so that is a non-issue. * Gym #14 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): Fighting against Espeon is decidedly not risk-free, but can be done strategically. Thunder Wave and Light Screen are needed in tandem; the former will cripple Espeon's Speed, though also paralyse Magneton in the process due to Synchronize, and the latter will greatly reduce the damage taken from its Psychics. While Psychic alone is a 4HKO, Espeon has Calm Mind, and a single usage boosts Psychic to 2HKO range and transforms Magneton's Thunderbolt 2HKO into a 3HKO, turning the matchup upside down. Whether or not Magneton wins in the end depends solely on luck, so use a Pokémon with a better matchup if possible. Mr. Mime is more defensive and lacks Calm Mind, so Magneton can simply 2HKO it. Thunderbolt also 2HKOs Alakazam, which can at best 3HKO with Psychic; unless Alakazam scores one critical hit, Magneton will win. * Gym #15 - Blaine (Seafoam Islands, Fire-type): A Choice Specs Magneton OHKOs Magcargo with Thunderbolt. Magmar and Rapidash are never to be approached. * Gym #16 - Blue (Viridian City): The lead Exeggutor does not have an ideal matchup with Magneton, but it can make do; Leaf Storm 2HKOs, but only prior to the Special Attack drop, and Exeggutor is not backed by a White Herb. Magneton will eventually outdamage it, and aside from healing Hypnosis-induced sleep and spamming Tri Attack or Flash Cannon, there is little it will need to do. Light Screen also helps reduce the damage intake. Pidgeot and Gyarados are easy experience for Magneton. On the other hand, Arcanine and Machamp are an absolute no-go. Rhydon has a really low Special Defense and will be OHKOed by Flash Cannon if Magneton has it, but no other move can save it from STAB Earthquake. * Rival (Indigo Plateau, optional): Same as the Mt. Moon battle, with Golbat now being a Crobat; the only exception is that Alakazam carries Focus Blast now, and should not be attempted altogether if Magneton's life is to be saved. The rest goes like usual: use the Choice Specs, KO Sneasel and Crobat without problems, make Gengar and Magneton follow after them, and avoid Typhlosion but both Feraligatr and Meganium are fine, if only with more caution against the latter. * Red (Mt. Silver): Pikachu is very easy to beat, and can even be used as an opportunity to set up Reflect and/or Light Screen for Magneton and its teammates. Lapras will be 2HKOed by Thunderbolt before it gets to do much of anything. Blastoise is dangerous; its base Speed is higher than Magneton's, meaning a likely outspeeding if Magneton's level is close to Blastoise's, and Hydro Cannon and Focus Blast both chip away almost all of Magneton's health, or all of it with a critical hit; if Magneton is the best answer the team has to Blastoise, make sure Light Screen is up before Blastoise comes out. Alternatively, the Choice Specs will secure the OHKO with Thunderbolt; this is possible even without the Choice Specs, but exceedingly unlikely to be reliable. Venusaur is alright with Tri Attack or Mirror Shot, but easier with Flash Cannon; it still cannot damage Magneton a lot, and will mostly just annoy it with Sleep Powder. Snorlax needs to be stalled out, but it should not be a problem for Magneton since, once again, it resists both of its physical attacks and its special ones are laughable for Snorlax's Special Attack stat; Giga Impact itself is only a 3HKO, and while Magneton can 4HKO at best, Magneton is faster and does not need a recharge turn after using its moves. However, Crunch can lower Magneton's Defense, which is a potential issue. Charizard is the only one that Magneton can never hope to win against, unless it is carrying a Choice Scarf; Blast Burn will wreck it flat. It should also be noted that the Choice Scarf is not the optimal option against the rest of Red's team. If Magneton is going for the Choice Scarf, make sure its Special Attack is 265 or higher before fighting Charizard, since that is the lowest possible amount for Thunderbolt to be a guaranteed OHKO. Moves Magnemite starts off with ThunderShock, Supersonic, SonicBoom, and either Metal Sound if at a level lower than level 17, or Thunder Wave if equal or higher. As it does not learn any noteworthy special Electric moves for a good while, it is advised to get Thunderbolt or Thunder in Goldenrod and teach it to Magnemite right away. This will also help with grinding. The alternative is to keep ThunderShock for a while, as the level 22 Spark will not really make the cut with the line's low Attack; Lock-On, at 27, is not any more useful as Zap Cannon is dicey and comes much later on, as well as having terrible damage output compared to Thunderbolt. At level 30, it learns Magnet Bomb, which can be a coverage option but will not do a lot of damage in most situations, again, due to the low Attack of this line; still, it works well to prevent accuracy shenanigans. After evolving, Magneton learns Screech at level 34, but as its moveset is essentially special, this will not do a lot of good to it. Discharge comes as late as level 40, and should only be taken if Thunderbolt and Thunder are not an option for whatever reason. Mirror Shot, at 46, is the first and only level-up special Steel option; it is quite good to back up Thunderbolt with, though Tri Attack is generally preferred, and can be retaught by the Blackthorn Move Reminder. Magneton can consider Magnet Rise at 50 too, but only if no better Ground options are available, or within a monolocke context. Lastly, Gyro Ball at 54 and Zap Cannon at 60 are not really useful in any situation, as Magneton is too fast to make use of the former and the latter is just plain bad. As mentioned above, the most noteworthy TM moves available to this line are Thunderbolt and Thunder. Either of them should be on the Magnemite liner's moveset at all times, preferably Thunderbolt. That is sadly where the coverage options end, unless Magneton is lucky enough to grab Flash Cannon from the lotto draw in Goldenrod City; else, it will have to keep Tri Attack and/or Mirror Shot, unless it would rather have Hidden Power because it was just lucky enough to draw a good type with a decent base power. If Magneton has a 60+ BP Water-type Hidden Power, it can run a Rain Dance set as well. Support-wise, Magneton gets both Reflect and Light Screen, and might potentially make some use out of Toxic, but Thunder Wave is generally preferred. If Magneton is still pressed for coverage after the Elite Four, consider teaching Signal Beam through the Battle Frontier Move Tutor. Recommended moveset: Thunder Wave, Reflect, Thunderbolt, Mirror Shot / Flash Cannon / Tri Attack Recommended Teammates * Flying-types: Good Flying-types can help Magneton a great deal, since their typing gives them an advantage against Fighting- and Ground-types; their Ground immunity is especially important for Magneton. Dual Flying-types other than Normal/Flying should be preferred, since they also retain the Fighting resistance. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Noctowl, Crobat, Togetic (Togekiss), Gyarados, Yanmega, Xatu, Mantine, Skarmory, Dodrio, Dragonite * Water-types: Water is a common type and works great with Magneton, hitting two of its three weaknesses - including its double weakness - for super effective STAB damage, as well as providing a Fire resistance. Water-types in general should be on nearly any Johto team. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Feraligatr, Quagsire, Politoed, Gyarados, Slowbro, Slowking, Azumarill, Golduck, Tentacruel, Starmie, Vaporeon, Kingdra * Special tanks: Magneton's Special Defense may be decent, but its base HP is so low that it is not good at taking regularly effective special hits at all. For this reason, anything special that it cannot outspeed and one-shot should be taken care of by a proper special wall. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Noctowl, Togetic (Togekiss), Gyarados, Politoed, Slowking, Hypno, Muk, Azumarill, Tentacruel, Vaporeon Other Magnemite's stats Magneton's stats Magnezone's stats * What Nature do I want? Modest, of course, since there is nothing else a special attacker could possibly want. Naturally, anything else that lowers Attack is also good, with Bold and Calm being second best. Timid is not too effective, but still nice. Speed-lowering natures will also give Magnemite liners an easier time against enemies they do not need to outspeed, providing that they also boost a useful stat. * Which Ability do I want? Neither is particularly useful in this generation, since Sturdy only protects from OHKO moves and Magnet Pull is not too useful when the AI hardly ever switches. So it does not make a big difference, if any at all. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Before Chuck. Keep in mind, though, that depending on Magneton's Speed stat, attempting to face Chuck's Focus Punches may or may not be crazy and suicidal. * How good is the Magnemite line in a Nuzlocke? As many other Electric-types, it is really good, and has the additional advantage of carrying weaknesses that are not too common in Kanto; its resistances are numerous and amazing as well. Unless Magneton gets stuck in front of the occasional Arena Trap Diglett liner, nothing should really threaten its life. * Weaknesses: Fighting, Fire, Ground (x4) * Resistances: Normal, Rock, Bug, Grass, Electric, Psychic, Ice, Dragon, Ghost, Dark, Flying (x0.25), Steel (x0.25) * Immunities: Poison * Neutralities: Water Category:HeartGold/SoulSilver